Not Expecting the Unexpected
by PhoenixO'Neil09
Summary: She was just suppose to be a writer for the WWE and Steph's exec. assistant. But 2 weeks before Mania she gets told she gets to help turn him face. Chris J/OC Rated M for language and possibly other things Please review! Hopelessly stuck....
1. Chapter 1

**AU: Hey guys, this is my first shot at attempting my first ever fanfic so please feel free to leave comments and reviews and ideas. I'm all about feedback and yes this will be continued!**

_______________________________________________________________________________

This was nothing like what she had expected, it was almost like a huge family of a bunch of distant relatives that constantly hung out with one another. Sure there were a few of those people that had a certain dislike for one another but every family has certain members that some sort of hate for one another. But she didn't expect anything like this.

"Ok everyone, settle down" The Chairman of the Board spoke up from the front of the room. "Tonight we enter into the 2 week warning before Mania, everyone has their assignments tonight. Everyone knows what is expected of them and if you don't please see me and Steph before we go live tonight. Real quick before we head out and start to get ready for the show, I'd like to welcome our newest writer to our crack staff…"

"You mean our staff on crack right Vince?" a loud voice that was easily recognized as Edge came from the back of the room as everyone seemed to crack up laughing.

"Yes Adam that too…but not only that but she will be also on an onscreen role as my daughter's executive assistant, please welcome Laurali O'Neil" Vince finished pointing over to the red head that was leaning against the wall clutching on to a leather bound notebook.

She looked around at everyone not really knowing the reception she was going to receive but they all clapped in response to this as she shyly waved to everyone.

"I assure you she is not as quiet as she is letting on. She's been two weeks on staff already and her and I have already had our fair share of disagreements" Vince said with a smile winking over towards Laurali.

"Well Vince, someone had to protect the dignity of Santino, lord knows he gets enough bullshit from Beth and Rosa" Laurali spoke up with a smile on her face as the entire room cracked up laughing.

"Nice to know-a someone has my back" Santino spoke up as Beth smacked him in the back of his head playfully. "I take so much aboose"

"Don't worry Santino, I have your back" Chris Jericho spoke up from the front of the room.

"Well, we know you'd take care of Beth, you're the only guy here that will hit a woman willingly" Laurali snapped comically across the room with the collective "OOOOHHH" coming from the rest of the room. "What too soon?"

"See I told you she wasn't quiet." Vince said laughing, as the incident that happened in Vancouver had seem to pass over lightly knowing that it was two stupid drunk fans and Chris was just defending himself. Even Chris was laughing to himself about the comment smiling towards the newest female on the WWE roster. "Ok everyone, good luck tonight, and Jericho, Steph and Laur please stay behind for a private meeting"

"OH YOU ARE IN TROUBLE!!!" quirked Edge

"Oh shut it ass clown" Jericho yelled towards the back as everyone was slowly making their way out except the three that were asked to stay. Laurali slowly made her way up to Chris when he wasn't paying attention. And he turns around and smiles at her those crystal blue eyes shining still getting a kick out of her joke. "Hey there Ms. O'Neil, welcome to the Raw brand"

"Thank you Mr. Jericho, look if what I said offended you I'm sorry, sometimes I speak before thinking" Laurali spoke up barely looking at him.

"Ah yes we all that issue sometimes. It's alright though, I'm impressed on how fast you came up with that. Keep that sort of quirky humor and you'll go far, especially with me." he said winking at her causing her to smile and giggle a bit.

"God I just sounded like a stupid little school girl there. It's going to be a long night isn't it?" Laurali said finally looking him in the eyes for the first time.

"Oh hon you have no idea…" Jericho spoke up

"Jericho, O'Neil…meeting" Vince spoke up from the table. Causing Laurali to straighten up almost immediately as Jericho laughed at this. _She's was so relaxed until that very moment, how strange._

_Damn why is he being so nice to me? I'm just the newbie, he's suppose to be mean….right?_

They both made their way to the table having a seat in front of Vince and Stephanie as Vince was looking through some papers. "Ok, I hope that everything is ok between you two, that crack that Laurali made was priceless. In fact with you two in the newest storyline together after Mania I want you two to keep that same type of return between you."

"Nah we're good. That was a great line. So, what kind of storyline do you have in mind Vince?" Jericho spoke up almost in a worried tone.

"Well with Laurali being Steph's executive assistant I figured after Mania you two would make for some interesting moments. Especially when you start to demand title shots again, you and her are going to have a lot of interaction. Not only that but Laurali isn't going to be in that role forever, as a matter of fact she's a trained worker as well so she will eventually be stepping between the ropes, just not for a few months." Vince answered clearly.

"So what is this going to lead too?" Laurali spoke up for the first time since talking with Chris.

"We're not sure yet, except that it'll get Chris to turn face like his crazy fans have been practically begging him to do" Stephanie spoke up taking over the role of mediator of the meeting

"Oh thank God no more three piece suits" Chris joked "They are cool every once in a while but it's getting to be recockulous wearing them every single week. I miss my t-shirts"

"We know, all we know at this moment is that Laurali will be your catalyst for your face turn. I want you two to meet up and discuss the possible ways on doing this and feed us any ideas. We are up for anything including a love storyline" Vince said which made Chris' eyebrows raise and Laurali's face turn a slight color of red. Vince laughed a bit and looked at his watch "Wow, ok Chris you better go get ready you have your thing with Ric tonight. Please keep us up to date with everything and we'll get the ball rolling on this as soon as possible"

Vince and Stephanie said their goodbyes shaking both their hands leaving Chris and Laurali by themselves to ponder over what they had just been told.

"So…love story?" Chris spoke up breaking the silence, she looked over at him with a dumbfounded look on her face. After all, wasn't Chris happily married?

Definitely not what she was expecting.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own no one except for Laurali….everyone else is owned by World Wrestling Entertainment and The McMahon Family. Yeah I'd be rich if I did.**

**AN: Real quick I hope everyone enjoyed the set up for this little story. Italic for thoughts. Now onward to chapter 2...**

**____________________________**

"_So…love story…" Chris spoke up breaking the silence, she looked over at him with a dumbfounded look on her face. _

Needless to say, Laurali was left speechless, all she could do is grab her things and excuse herself from the room, she didn't even look back to him still sitting at the table in the front of the room. She needed to find someplace to call her own for the night. She didn't want to be rude but Mr. McMahon was right, it was almost show time, and after that she just didn't know what she should say. Honestly, what female wouldn't kill to be in a storyline with Chris Jericho?

She moved down the hallways towards the McMahon's office. But stopped when he heard a bit of a heated argument between Vickie and Stephanie.

"So you are telling that after Mania, I'm stuck back on Friday nights??? I've not even going to get a chance to prove that I can run both shows?" Vickie was practically at the top of her lungs by the end of that. Man she could break glass with that voice without even trying.

"Vickie, after everything you think you'd wanna be around Edge? Adam is going to move to Raw while we send Cena to Smackdown. I am coming back at Mania, and I will resume my post as Raw General Manager. I will also have my new executive assistant with me…" Stephanie stated very calmly, she wasn't going to let her scream her way to under her skin.

"That child??? She couldn't handle the stress of this business if she was breast fed it. I give her two weeks before she quits on you." Vickie shot back rather sarcastically.

_That fat cow…she wouldn't of been in this business if Eddie was still around._

Laurali couldn't take it anymore, she didn't even knock, she walked into her and Steph's office and cleared her throat loudly making Vickie turn with a start. "Well well well, if it isn't the child herself."

"Vickie, shut your fat fucking trap up before I do it for you. You know I had a load of respect for your husband, God rest his soul, but you do nothing but make a MOCKERY of this business." Vickie seemed to almost be embarrassed by the truthfulness of the words of Laurali, all she could do was look down as the redhead stared down at her. "Do us all a favor, get the hell out of here before I remove you myself. Stephanie has told you what's going to happen and you are just going to have to deal with like everyone else does."

Vickie's head snapped up at the end of her rant, turned and looked at Stephanie who stood there with a sly smile on her face and her arms crossed in front of her. She knew she was outnumbered and got out why the getting was good. When the door shut Steph just burst out laughing.

"Oh my God I don't think I have ever seen Vickie put in her place so fast. That was harsh Laurali, but wow…thank you for that" Stephanie said.

"Eh, it's what I'm good at. Besides, you are the boss, she should of known better. Just tell me if I ever get like that you have permission to give me one of those patent Stephanie McMahon bitch slaps" Laurali said with a smile on her face.

"Can I get that in writing?" Steph questioned

"Hell I'll even have it notarized if ya want!"

"Oh Laur, I think this is a start of a beautiful friendship…" Stephanie joked as both of the women laughed, then suddenly a knock came at the door. "Come in!"

The door opened and one of the stage hands enter with a note in his hand.

"How can we help you?" Stephanie asked putting on her business face.

"I was requested to pass this note along to a Miss O'Neil. They said it was urgent, so…" the stage hand spoke nervously. He was shaking as he handed Laurali the folded piece of paper.

"Ummm thanks, I think." Laurali said looking over the paper in her hands as the stage hand left quickly. "Wonder what that was about?" pointing towards the door looking at Steph.

"Oh you know people still think I'm this big bad Uber-bitch so they fear me like they do my father." Steph said walking over towards Laurali. "Who would be sending you notes?"

"Hell if I know, not even here a day and maybe someone has a secret crush on me" Laurali said raising her eyebrows.

"Well open it up, lets see" Stephanie said sounding like she was back in high school. Laurali felt just like that herself, though she was never the one to pass notes around in school. But that's another story for another time. Laurali opened up and quickly glanced over it and almost burst out laughing from it.

"Well…" she said still glancing over it.

"What???" Steph excitingly asked. Just before Laurali could speak up another knock came at the door and the same stage hand entered quickly handed Laurali another note and left just as fast as he came in. "What the hell is going on at my show?"

"I don't know" Laurali stated as she opened the other note and this time she couldn't help herself, she had to laugh.

_Persistent. I will give him that._

"Laurali I swear if you don't tell me…" Stephanie was starting to slowly lose her patience with this secret that her supposed new friend was keeping.

"Jericho…Ok let me read the first one and I'll have to explain why it says what it says…"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Yeah can you really tell how I feel bout Ms. Guerrero???? LOL I am begging for someone to break her jaw so I don't have to hear one more "EXCUSE ME!"**

**BTW, I appologize for the amount of time between Chapters, life is crazy at the moment!**

**Anyways, reviews are welcome always, and on with Chapter 3!**

**_____________________________________________________________**

"Laurali I swear if you don't tell me…" Stephanie was starting to slowly lose her patience with this secret that her supposed new friend was keeping.

"Jericho…Ok let me read the first one and I'll have to explain why it says what it says…"

_**Ok, so I don't know if I went about this whole thing the wrong way. I'm sorry if I spooked you or something. I still want to talk, so if you aren't doing anything after the show allow me to buy dinner and we can talk and I promise I'll be on, at least, my best behavior.**_

Stephanie just looked at her, eyes wide and in complete shock. She finally seem to snap out of it and snatch the letter from Laurali's hand she recognized Jericho's handwriting almost immediately, "What the hell did he say to you when dad and I left?"

"Well the idea of everything caught me sort of off guard and I think…think he was joking but he said something about doing the love story idea." Laurali explained

"What did you do to warrant him to apologize to you?" Steph asked with still a look of shock on her face.

"I sorta grabbed my things and ran like hell and I stupidly didn't say anything to him. Which I think prompted this one."

_**And by the way O'Neil…if you don't answer me as soon as possible, these notes will keep coming and coming and coming**_

"Persistent isn't he?" Laurali said

"That's Chris for ya, and I can tell you he's not kidding. Be happy he doesn't have your number, the one time he had called me with some stupid question and I told him I'd get back to him…he gave it 24 hours and then called me every hour on the hour including 3 AM when I finally gave into his constant questioning" Stephanie said as she was rolling her eyes. "And knowing him we should be seeing another note in about…5...4...3...2..."

As if right on cue the same stagehand showed up again and was mumbling something 'Not being a personal secretary for him' handing the note over and making his way out again this time slamming the door. Laurali opens the note and just hands it to Steph after just glancing at it. Steph rolls her eyes at it and hands her a notepad and pen.

"Just answer him already"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Chris sat in his locker room getting ready he was laughing, just couldn't help himself, he had so been looking for a way back to the good graces of the WWE fans that he'd willingly go for any idea. But a storyline with the new girl, the same one that almost made his jaw drop joking with the boss in front of everyone, the same one that couldn't resist cracking a joke at his expense.

He couldn't say he wasn't intrigued by the boldness of the newest member of the WWE Staff, she seemed to be just another boring girl working under the regime of the McMahon's. But the minute the Vince pointed out that she was indeed opinionated the flood gate had opened and left impressed. Speechless until she walked up to him, she was actually worried that she offended him, the guy that use to call her boss, Stephanie all those brutal names…golden…but brutal names. That caught him more off guard then anything.

So after the private meeting with Vince where did it go awry?

"You know that new girl is cute in a normal sort of way." a voice said breaking Chris up from his train of thought.

"Only you Cena.." Chris said with a smile on his face. "Something tells me she's not even your type man"

"Like she's yours?" John joked back "Hey what was that meeting about?"

"Just storylines for me after Mania, looks like I get to be face again soon."

"And what the newbie hottie is going to write it out?"

"No, she's going to be the reason for it" Chris said as John just shook his head as if in shock

"Wow, that I didn't see coming. What's the plan?"

"I don't know just yet, they are practically giving Laurali and I the reigns to run this thing as long as it's approved-" Chris was interrupted by a knock at the door "Wonder who that is?"

"Don't know, maybe it's the legends coming back for payback" John said as he went to answer the door. He opens it to see Laurali standing on the other side "Well hello there Miss O'Neil."

"Mr. Cena, I'm sorry if I'm disturbing anything but I heard that Chris Jericho was in here, I was wondering if I could steal a moment of his time" Laurali said with a slight smile on her face and some red in her cheeks from just the way John was eyeing her.

"Well I could check for you, but I rather talk to you a little bit more. You know get to know the girl behind the hazel eyes" John said with an almost lecherous smile on her face.

_Is this guy for real??? What, do I look like a rat? Please John just throw yourself at my fucking feet while you're at it._

Laurali crossed her arms in front of her as she found herself feeling like a piece of meat instead of someone that was there just to conduct business. "Maybe some other time, but I really need to just see Jericho for just a second."

Just before John could try his next cheesy pickup line Chris walked up to the door "Good lord John, I've heard some of your worst pickup lines and that at least ranks up at 2 man."

"Like completely full of shit and stinks like it too" Laurali spoke up which caused Chris to crack up with laughter and John just walking away defeated.

"Very nice. I was hoping to see you before the end of the night. I hope I didn't go over the line or anything and that we can talk this out whatever you want I'm cool with." Chris said almost running out of breath causing Laurali to burst out in a fit of laughter of her own.

_She's laughing??? At me??? What do I have something on my face???_

"Here" she said handing him a piece of paper, after regaining her composure. She gives a bight smile and turns on her heels and heads back towards the office. Chris seems to be taken back from her brashness but what is it about her…

He decides to open the note now and not wait

_**Chris, don't worry about my temporary moment of insanity. We have them all don't we? Dinner after the show tonight, my room or yours I don't really care. But I rather have privacy away from the fans and their cameras. Can't have another Kelly Kelly moment can we? And leave poor Steven alone, he was mumbling something bout screwing up your music tonight on purpose. So call me on my cell my number is (917) 555-2105. Oh and knock 'em dead tonight. ~Laurali**_

_Even in her notes she can't resist a stab at my slipups. She's even taking responsibility for what happened. I like this girl, sure as hell a lot better attitude and sense of humor than my soon to be ex. _

"Chris man, everything ok?" John said reappearing from him moment of being turned down flat.

"Told you she wasn't your type"


	4. Chapter 4

Midnight and still nothing…did she go about it wrong?

She sat back thinking over the night, she sat back watching the show. Top of the show Ric Flair came out talking about how he would be proud to stand beside all those legends. Hell so would Laurali, in all honesty so would Jericho but he gets to stand across the ring from 3 of the 4 at Mania. Then Chris came onto the screen, he talked about how he use to respect all of them and then something changed, Chris walked through the hallways talking what almost sounded like jibberish. Well not jibberish, nothing that ever comes out of Chris mouth is jibberish, but it was so fueled with hatred, talking about how he was jumped from the week before and comparing it to the movie that started this all.

He went through the gorilla position where she was sitting watching the show and he gave her a brief smile as she handed him an arena mic. He had to stay in character after all, he waited just a few more seconds and continued out; between the time he left there and the time he laid the first punch that busted Ric open, something inside of him snapped. The beating went on for what felt like hours but it was only 15 minutes. She turned away when Chris used the camera to bust Flair even more. And then taking Ric's watch and smashing it like he did. What happened?

The minute Chris got to the back he was covered in Ric's blood, with a fire in his eyes that spooked her.

"Chris…" she could barely get his name past her own lips. His head almost snapped off as fast as he turned to look at her. Then Ric was finally helped to the back and once he was out of the site of the fans he was laughing.

"Wooo, man, damn Jericho we had them eating out of our hands out there." Ric said loudly

The fire seemed to die down and Jericho smiled "Man I busted you open pretty damn good, though"

"That's alright man, makes me know I'm alive. Retirement sucks man…never do it"

"I'll remember that, come on Ric lets get you to the trainers."

"Nah man I'm good. Might need some stitches though."

"Can I get a look at it?" her voice finally spoke up from the corner she seemed to had backed herself into.

Chris looked at her with somewhat of a surprise. When he came back it was almost like she was scared of him but now…totally not expecting the unexpected from this girl.

"Well Ms. O'Neil, I didn't know you were a medic as well as a writer" Ric spoke up

"Mr. Flair I'm full of surprises. Ask Chris about it. Here let me walk you out and into a better light so I can see his handy work" she joked walking past Chris with not even so much as a second look towards him as Ric offered his arm.

"Well Ms. O'Neil I say you are a prettier escort to the trainers than Jericho's mug"

She helped him down the stairs and down the hallway as Chris just stood there speechless. She went from spooked to charming in almost 3 seconds flat. Flair took an instant likely to her which I know isn't saying much but still.

That was the last time she had seen him that night, she searched for him after she made sure Ric was taken care of properly as the McMahon's would want. Ric was charming but he was old enough to be her father. But when she returned to the locker room that she had found him in earlier that same night but he was gone and her phone hadn't rang. So she sat back with Edge and Cena listening to them tell stupid stories of what they do to each other. It was so much like a family and they had willing accepted her with open arms, just like Vince and Steph said they would.

Once the show was over she went back to the office to make sure that Steph was ok, that DDT looked nasty and Paul wasn't happy that she decided to take it without telling him about it. He was practically red, pacing the hallways and all Steph could do was apologize but let him know how good it was for the storyline. Once Steph finally calmed him down and convinced him to clean up she gave Laurali a few things to take care of by Wednesday when they were all back in Hartford. From there all that was left was to collect her things and make her way back to the hotel were everyone was staying.

And that's were she is now, in her tank top and PJ pant combo and watching TV. She was a night owl so it was practically worthless at this point, but why fight it. He wasn't going to call her, so she settled for the night found a movie, Sabrina. The remake with Harrison Ford…though she always preferred him in roles like Indiana Jones. When she was just a simple fan working in the independents and Chris did the SummerSlam promo in the Indiana Jones gear she thought she'd faint. She has a picture of him in that gear somewhere, maybe once we get this whole awkwardness between the two of them she'd as him to autograph it and give it to her father. He's the one that got her hooked in Indiana Jones after all. She sat in silence…that was until her phone starting blaring "Enemy" by Fozzy. Complete irony that the man that she was waiting for a phone call from was the man that was singing on her all time favorite ring tone.

She was just going to ignore it at first but something inside her told her answer it, she didn't even look at the number. "Hello?"

"I didn't think you'd still be up, I was just going to leave you a message"

"Well I am, and I don't plan on going to sleep anytime soon. In fact I found an interesting movie on"

"Really? What movie would that be?"

"Sabrina"

"Harrison Ford remake?"

"Yup, I love almost all his movies. I'm a big Indiana Jones mark, in fact I think I brought those movies with me, might even watch those tonight"

"Laurali…"

"What?"

"I'm sorry I didn't call earlier, after what went down with Flair tonight I had to get out of there as fast as possible."

"Chris don't worry about it, it's something you had to do. Besides I'm sure you had more important things to do, like call your wife and talk to your kids. Storylines can wait…" She didn't notice it but she was in defensive mode. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she was slowly pacing.

"Well, that's the thing…I'm sitting here in the hallway of the hotel, with a very large pizza with a load of extra cheese on it and no one to really share it with well…" she could hear the conniving in his voice. Pizza first, plans later…he only met her a few hours ago and he already had her number. So she was going to make him squirm just a bit.

"Well maybe I'm not hungry, maybe I don't like pizza. Maybe I'm content with sitting here with my water and my movie by myself."

Just then a knock came to her door. Who the hell would be visiting her this late?

"Sabrina is a romantic comedy, not exactly the type of movie you watch alone. Why don't you answer your door?"

_How did he hear that?_ Another knock came again.

"Cause it's after midnight…"

Another knock this time loud and it seemed to echo even through her phone conversation with Chris. She couldn't take it anymore, she'd just tell whoever was on the other side to take a hike and get lost.

"I think you should answer it and just tell them to get lost."

She started to make her way across her suite.

"That's exactly what I have planned…what are you a mind reader?"

"I've been known to have ESP from time to time…shame though, I spent an hour trying to find a decent pizza place to get this and we're not going to be able to share it"

"Chris honestly it was a nice thought but…hold on let me answer the door"

She finally got to the door and opened it up to see a smiling Jericho with indeed a very large pizza box in hand. She stood in shock as Chris hung up his phone and leaned against the door way.

"But?"

"….How did you know my room number?" She said slowly lowering her phone

"I have my ways."

"You'll have to teach them to me someday. I swear Jericho, I've barely known you for a day and you've surprised me to many times for your own good"

"You make it sound like you didn't have faith in me. I mean I am the one that recommended dinner tonight. But I can just as easily take this and go knocking on the guys doors, I know they wouldn't pass up free food."

Chris was playing up leaving; he liked to tease you could tell. She reached up and grabbed his arm playing up to him and she knew what he was doing but she let him think otherwise.

"Get your ass in here already"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Ok sorry about taking for so long to update this...I was hoping to keep up but life is crazy.**

**ANYWAYS, I wanna know where you think I should take this and what you would like to see. Please leave a review and give me feedback.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Laurali…"

Sleep…it's a good thing.

"Laurali, you really need to wake up, I can't feel my arm"

"Mmm, 5 more minutes.." she moaned in her sleep, she was comfy.

They both fell asleep about 4AM, making it through Sabrina and then he talked her into a horror movie. At this point she broke out her stash of alcohol, he laughed at her and told him to pour him one as well. During this whole time they got to know each other a bit better, a lot better actually.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Flashback_

"_Ok O'Neil…tell me about yourself." Chris said leaning back on the couch just smiling away._

"_Not much to tell, I was born and raised in Williamsport, Pennsylvania. My parents are still together after 29 years, and I have a little sister who's three years younger than me" she said very matter-of-factly_

"_Well how did you become a apart of wrestling? I mean, seemingly you came from a pretty simple life to walk into such a fucked up business…."_

"_Well, I've been a fan, just like many other people that became a part of this business. I was hooked officially while, I was attending the University of Pittsburgh, and a friend of mine told me about this promotion, I took a bus for over an hour with the off chance of being stranded later that night, and I sat ringside and I took it all in. From the show to the tear down, to the locker room. I moved to Michigan the next year, and I was security, DJ, backstage help and I became a ring announcer…"_

"_Wow, jack of all trades…"_

"_And still am to this day. After about 2 years of that I started training, and I wasn't even 2 months into my training and I was a manager." She said that and her face seem to sink at that point and Chris noticed._

"_Seems we've reached the point where we reached a somber part.."_

"_Well, when I became a manager, I was thrown in with who is now my soon to be ex."_

"_Ouch"_

"_Yeah, but you know, we had 6 great years together, I got a daughter out of it. She's only a few days younger than your son."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah sorry that came across a little weird to know your sons birthday"_

"_No it's public knowledge anyways. What happened with you and your other half, if you don't mind me asking?"_

"_Ah its alright, I basically got to the point in my life and career where it was shit or get off the pot. I decided to complete my training, and I became really hell bent and gun-ho about it. I put my life ahead of his and he didn't like that. He had fallen out of love with the business and I think with me as well. I was traveling all the time to make a name for myself and I came home after one of the best shows of my career to find him in bed with a mother of one of the kids that was in the same class as my daughter." she sat up and poured herself a bit more of alcohol as Chris just sat back listening to her story. "You know those moments in your life, where you know its all changing?"_

"_More than you know…"_

"_That was the moment…"_

"_Well then my dear, you and I are in the same boat without the paddle"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_I just completed my divorce to Jessica. It was so hard on Ash and the girls but after your supposed significant other sleeps with your best friend, then you know shit is about to hit the fan…"_

"_I'm so sorry…I didn't know"_

"_That's why when the idea of the love story for the storyline came up I was all about it. That and I have divas hitting on me every signal week. Kelly Kelly is the worst of them. That picture that made it's way through the internet like wildfire, she came onto me. The girl is barely of drinking age and has the mentality like she's still back in high school." Chris said with a such a serious look on his face Laurali couldn't help but laugh. "What? What is so fucking funny?"_

"_You honestly don't know do you?"_

"_What?"_

"_Chris, you are one of the few guys that if I ever wanted to slip up and become one of those girls…if you'd ask…it'd take me all of about .0001 seconds to say "time, place and do we have to wait?". You got such an appeal and believe me all you need to do is flash those gorgeous baby blues and you'd have a million women and not all of them need to be Jerichoholics." Laura said then she came to the realization of what she said "Wow, this shit has a stronger effect on me than what I thought"_

"_A little bit more truth serum Laur?" Chris said laughing_

"_It's gonna take a lot more than one glass to forget I opened by big mouth like that…GOD, what the fuck, nothing like going to sorry sap to raging hormonal teenager in the span of 15 minutes" _

"_We all got our basic needs, we sleep, we eat and we fuck. Just so happens when you get drunk you let it be known. Me…I drink, I get really stupid and really horny or in this case…" Chris yawned "Really sleepy…fuck, what time is it?"_

_Laurali yawned right after Chris, "I could tell you but I think I forgot how to tell time. Damn you for yawning" she yawned again cause of him "…shit I was doing great until you started it, you suck" She reached for a pillow and smacked him a few times with it until he caught her arm and yanked her down on top of him laughing until he caught her hazel eyes._

_She wanted to kiss him, lord how she wanted to kiss him and truth be told he wanted to do the same. But something stopped them, they were lost in each others eyes, they knew it wasn't time. Instead she laid her head down on his chest and listen to his heartbeat, it was slow and steady. It was hypnotic and for the first time in a long time for both of them, they fell in a peaceful sleep._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Come on Laur, I really can't feel my arm."

"Warm, comfy…sleepy"

Chris laughed, she was awake just being stubborn about it.

"Well I'm awake and hungry and lost all feeling in my right arm"

"Grrr…food good, pancakes, coffee…black"

She tried to lift her head only to moan and have it fall back down causing Chris to laugh. She tried again able to succeed and smile at him shyly

"Good morning…Someone got a hangover?"

"No…I don't get hangovers, I could go for a glass of water though…"

"Get up and we'll work on it."

"Get up? You get up…I've got two ways to go, nowhere and up, I can't go any farther into the couch.."

"Now wait hold on let me see if…I can slide…hold on…"

Chris struggled to get up as did Laura, it looked like something out of a match, both dead tired. But both laughing while Chris struggled to pull himself free.

"Ok this isn't working with you not moving…so this is what we're going to do…on 3 use what energy you have and lift yourself off my arm and that should do it, k?"

Laurali yawned and nodded at the same time as to agree to the idea…this wasn't going to end all that well, you could just tell.

"1...2...thr-" and just like that Chris went crashing to the floor and that sent her into a fit of hysterics. Of all the possible things that yesterday could of led to nothing could top Jericho falling ass first to the floor.

"Ok I'm awake now" she said through her trying to catch her breath from laughing so damn hard finally making it to a sitting position face red.

"Oh it's nice to know that my pain can be amusement for your day. If I didn't think it would lead to a similar situation your ass would be down here with me."

The familiar "Enemy" plays through the playful air. Laurali hears it and rushes to her phone.

"OHHHH So someone is a fan. You mark…"

"Bite me Jericho" Laurali snipped as she answers her phone as Chris sticks his tongue out at her "Good morning Stephanie"

"_Morning??? It's like 10 minutes to 10, I thought we were having breakfast this morning"_

"Oh damn is it that late??? Sorry I just woke up."

"_Did someone have a long night?" _Steph said with some amusement in her voice

"It was interesting to say the least, I can join you in 10 minutes at best. If you don't mind I'd like to invite Chris along if that's alright with you. I think we got something started on the storyline last night and I'd like to get to work on it. As well as going over the notes for HBK's segment on Smackdown"

"_Of course, you want me to order for you guys? I'm already down here and have a table."_

"Oh yeah, pancakes, lots of bacon and a huge ass cup of coffee and Chris…what would you lik- SHIT!" Oh this is going to be interesting to explain to her boss. Chris had to run for the bathroom at that point to keep from being heard…he was laughing so fucking hard from it all. This has been the most fun he's had in a long time, he never remembered laughing so damn hard.

"_Chris is with you?!?!" _Stephanie almost dropped the phone when she heard his name and the question.

"It's a long long story…we'll explain when we get down there…just know nothing happened." Laura was frantic to explain now but it'd have to wait. She walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it "Chris, Steph's ordering for us what do you want?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ok so let me get this straight, you two got hammered and Laur fell asleep on top of you?" Steph said with a look of almost a shock on her face. Paul had also joined them for breakfast but he was more into his breakfast then to worry about Steph sticking her nose into her assistants life.

"Well you can thank Chris for that, he just had to turn on frickin' God I don't even remember what the hell it was called. I told him I don't do horror movies…"

"Hey you made me sit through Sabrina while we worked out the storyline…I thought turn about was fair play, and it was Glen's movie anyways, I thought you'd like to see it!"

"You didn't complain once and besides, with the amount of stuff we got done last night before the heavy drinking commenced, you'll be turning face so fast the WWE Fans will be left scratching their asses wondering what the hell happened." When Laurali said that poor Paul about choked on the food he had in his mouth.

Laurali and Chris had been doing this back and forth bickering by the time they reached the table. They had to keep up appearances after all being in public, the minute they were off the elevator they were at each others throats pretty much. Acting had been a major key among all this.

"Well ok lets see what you guys have so far." Steph said having Laur hand over her notes as her and Chris had a staring contest, one occasionally making faces at the other to try and get them to break character. "Wow, this is awesome…I don't see any reason we can't do this and if you two keep the same tempo you are going with now, this will come off without a hitch. I will suggest one thing though, don't be seen with each other coming out of your respective hotel rooms."

"Steph, we aren't completely clueless…" Chris spoke up, Paul couldn't help but laugh at that one. "What Paul, not like you didn't slip up when you and the Mrs. Were sneaking around"

"You know something man, that hurt…" Paul spoke up for the first time.

"Good hopefully right in the balls"

"Now boys play nice. What about those notes for Shawn?" Steph said trying to change the subject.

"They are along with the stack you have there Steph." Laurali said checking her watch "I hate to break up the party but I got a flight to Detroit and a little girl to pick up from school. Conference call on Wednesday right?"

"Yeah as far as I know, if anything changes I'll call, and get that paperwork to me as soon as possible that needs to be done." Steph said in a very business like tone.

"I'll fax it to you as soon as I get back to the homestead. Provided the damn thing doesn't jam up on me. Chris, any ideas you have let me know, you got my number. Don't get lost trying to find your sense of personality." Laurali said getting up from her chair.

"Oh trust me, I'll still be the same old lovable Jericho when you get back from wherever your ass returns from…"

"Get over yourself" Laurali turned to leave then she stopped and turned to get right in his face and said in the most sickingly sweet voice that she could muster without breaking kayfabe "…and don't forget Jericho…you need me, not the other way around jackass"

She stood up and walked away with a smile on her face, she got on the elevator and sat back as it headed back up to her floor. Her cell phone went off signally she got a text message, and as she read it her smile only got brighter.

"_Man, you are a bitch…call ya later, CJ"_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys, sorry it has taken me forever to update this…I have been so slammed with life I don't know which way I'm going most of the time.**

**Anyways I know I'm seriously behind but I'm continuing with the story anyways and I might go my own way after I get past the Draft…I see that happening in a few chapters…hopefully I can catch up…but if not OH WELL, my story right?**

**Thanks to those of you that reviewed and thank you for still reading…On with the show!**

**_______________________________________________________________**

**Laurali's POV**

One week til WrestleMania…and I'm not there, you saw it right. I've been working from home because my daughter, she was so sick this past week that I couldn't even make it to Connecticut for the all important meetings. And now here I am, by myself the Monday before WrestleMania, cause her daddy finally decided to come and take her off my hands so I could finally get some work done…asshole.

I feel so bad cause I have been working with Santino and Beth on the whole Diva bit, that's going to seriously pick up after this coming Sunday. Also the Undertaker/HBK match is practically writing itself so I'm dealing with both Mark and Shawn on an almost hourly basis via conference calls. Last time I even got a chance to talk to Chris was this past Wednesday, when Jasolyn was trying to gain my attention with what energy she had left, I unfortunately had to cut our conversation short. And now that it's crunch time I've been dealing with 20 million phone calls from everyone and I keep missing Chris.

"_You've reached the Ayatollah of Rock N' Rolla…leave a message at the.." [beep] _

"Chris hi it's Laurali, I've gotten you messages… I am so sorry that I keep missing you. I really wish I could've been there tonight but my daughter was so sick this week that I wasn't able to get anything done so Steph told me to stay home and catch up but of course I have some of the guys calling me on an almost HOURLY schedule to give me new ideas for Mania. Anyways, I don't know if I'm gonna be making it to New York for the press conference, I feel like I'm missing a lot. So yeah…call me later if you want hopefully I won't pass out from exhaustion. Knock em dead in your match against Lawler tonight. Bye"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Steph..hey hold up!" Chris said running down the hall all set for his match.

"Chris I'm very busy, what's up?" Steph said slowly her frantic pace.

"I won't keep ya long, I gotta get stretch for my match soon. But have you seen Laurali? I've been searching for her all day, I thought for sure she'd be here"

"I told her to stay home this week, you know how her daughter was sick for the majority of the week?" Steph said still kind of working on the paperwork that she had.

"Yeah, was it that bad? I haven't spoken to her since Friday."

"Her ex didn't get their daughter back until last night. She's so far behind on her duties it was just better for her to stay home and get caught up. She said something about trying to make it to the press conference in New York even though she's in Michigan." Steph said "I feel so bad for her cause she just started. You should of heard her on the phone earlier, she was livid at her ex for just abandoning her with Jasy when she had so much to do. It's like he's making her life a living hell. I know she's only been hanging around for a week but I'm missing her."

"Believe me you aren't the only one. You know, I have an idea…" Chris said with a sly smile on his face but before he could finish his thought a voice came from down the hallway.

"Chris, you're up in 5 man get your ass to the gorilla" yelled a stage hand.

"Damn it…I'll find you in a little, I'm gonna need your help on this one. I want her to feel like she's apart of this family and I know exactly how to do it." Chris said before taking off for his match.

Steph smiled knowingly, it was a great idea to get those two to work together. It was only a matter of time now and something told her it wasn't going to be very long. Paul would so be yelling at her if she had told him she had this planned out already. She knew Chris would go to her rescue and hopefully they'd get more out of it. She hated seeing her friends miserable and the minute she saw Chris and Laurali talking during her first day being on the road, she knew it would be something special.

In the same moment, Chris knew more than anything Laurali had a dream and he sure as hell wasn't going to let the man that she wasted 5 years on destroy that because he couldn't take care of their daughter. He had a plan and he felt great about that plan. Now he just had to beat Jerry…

And he did just that with the Wall of Jericho, he had changed the finish with Jerry just before they went out. And the fans ate it up, and once they had both reached the back Jericho thanked Jerry for the match, after all the man was an "elder" in this business, it's fitting to go over to the "King of Memphis" and thank him for a great match. From there he was off for his locker room, a quick shower, change of clothes and off to pitch his idea to Steph…he got to the back and found his cell phone real quick and noticed a voice mail. He listened to it and if he wasn't convinced that this idea wasn't good before the sadness in her voice convinced him even more that he needed to do something. A week knowing this girl and he needed to save her…Gregory Helms' voice popped into his head at that very moment with a very loud "Wassupwiththat?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

3AM on a severe caffeine rush. Three-quarters of her work done and not even close to being tired. Laurali sat behind her laptop typing away at something in her living room alone.

_Yet your always there to remind me…that you're my…enemy…all that we had has gone a-_

"Well look who finally found me…" Laurali said smiling. She had set that song to just be his ring tone after talking to him last week.

"How did I know that you would still be up during this God forsaken hour?" Chris' voice came ringing through. "Oh yeah, cause your living room light is on. Actually your whole house is lit up like an airport runway"

"How did you know…Christopher…"

"Open your front door Laurali"

She happily put her laptop down and ended the call and basically leapt off her couch. Making a mad dash for the front door and ripping it open and seeing Chris leaning against the side of the rental car.

"You know…I thought growing up in Canada, I had literally seen cities in the middle of no where…but I think you have finally shown me it all." Chris said joking as he slowly made his way up her walkway.

"No, you haven't seen my hometown, I grew up surrounded by mountains, you go 10 miles out of it and you seen nothing but trees." Laurali said standing on her porch "What are you doing here Jericho? How did you even know my address?"

"Three simple words…"

"Stephanie Marie McMahon" They both said in unison

"I'm here to take you the ball your highness. There's a press conference in New York, and this HUGE party…I don't know if you heard of it…it's suppose to be the biggest party of the year called WrestleMania 25. And well shucks if I don't have a date…" He stopped just short of her stairs looking up at her.

"And here I am without a date of my own. I'm lucky if I'm gonna be allowed to escape Michigan at this point, every time I try to something new comes up. It's like I'm being watched all the time. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if we were being closely monitored as we speak." Laura said making her way down two steps as Chris stepped up on the bottom step. "Why are you really here Chris?"

"I found myself missing you…I've only begun to know you but there is something magical about you. I wanna know more about you Laur…more than your on and off hatred of horror movies or where you grew up. I find myself completely drawn to you…" Chris was being brutally honest. This girl was like a magnet even he couldn't resist. Something about how she kept him on his toes.

It was last week all over again, an uncomfortable moment of silence, finding themselves lost in each others stares. Crystal blue meeting hazel green. Chris stepped up again standing on the same stair that Laurali was and they stood there never breaking the intense contact they had…And that feeling once again…this time though it was going to be different. This time there was no feeling of alcohol, just the stars, the moon and a street light that gave them each a particular glow…this time it was going to different. Watched or not…this time they both leaned in covering the small space between them sharing their first kiss that neither of them wanted to end.

Any space that was between had now been covered. Chris snaked his arm around her back and pulled her closer. This felt right…and they didn't care who knew.

This time the unexpected had come, and they both were ready.

Chris reluctantly pulled away rest his forehead on hers, "So I take it I have a date for the week?"

Laurali smiled looking him in the eyes one more time, "Give me one more of those and you will have yourself more than just a date…"

Chris complied, after all who was he to deny this unexpected turn of events.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: On a roll…this one came to me as I finished the last chapter. Please leave your reviews, I would love honest opinions.**

**Also "WWE Creative" said something about the uniqueness of the main characters name. I also happen to be a fan of Gilmore Girls and the main character's name is Lorelai (pronounced Lor-a-lie for those not fans of the show). So I just took my real first name and added a 'li' to the end of it to be different.**

______________________________________________________________

"God I love this city, constantly on the move, always something going on"

"The traffic I can do without though…"

"Says the man riding in the back of the limo"

"Yes says the man riding back in the black stretch limo with a hot looking blonde…why blonde? I don't get that."

"Chris, we talked about this, I can't be recognized. And since I have to go into the building after you come out of the same limo it's better than I look like your personal secretary or your image consultant rather than the executive assistant to the Head of Creative." Laurali said adjusting the long blonde wig that sits on her head.

"I'd much rather you look like the woman that I was obsessively making out with last night. Ok well it works for you somewhat, in fact you in a business suit is hot, but you still look like Laurali O'Neil…"

"Only cause you've been non-stop staring at me since about 3:10AM Mr. Jericho…but I have that issue solved too." She said pulling out a pair of thick rimmed glasses and placing them on her face. "Tada, now Laurali O'Neil becomes Rachel…I don't know I haven't come up with a good cover last name yet…"

"They are gonna see through this in a heartbeat. In fact I'm willing to bet make a bet with you that says someone will see right through your disguise within the first 10 minutes of us being there."

"Oh you are soooo on… no dirty pool, that means no ringing my cell when I'm around Stephanie either cause she knows my ringtones by now."

"Oh trust me dear, I will play up to this just like you. So what does the winner get in our little bet? Cause I can think of a few things…" Chris said with a very lecherous smile upon his face, as he slowly draws her closer to him.

Laurali couldn't help by buy into this little game, "Oh I'm sure you can, let's just call it an anything you want bet. The winner gets to chose what they want to do with the loser. I think it could be a whole lot of fun." She said just as she leaned up and planted a gentle kiss right below Chris ear, lingering right by his ear whispering ever so softly, "And after it's all said and done and I win…I'm gonna make you squirm with anticipation not knowing what my evil little mind has in store for you."

Both their minds worked this way, and they couldn't help but get lost in each other. Chris reached over and drew her closer but before anything could progress Laurali's phone started going off. Both sighed in frustration because the ring tone was the one they didn't want to hear.

"UGH…No peace and quiet…I knew it was only a matter of time till that son of a bitch" Laurali answered her phone "What do you want Marcus?"

"_Where are you?"_

"I'm in New York, for press conference...you know my JOB!"

"_Your daughter has been asking for you since she got out of school. You need to come home."_

"What the hell is Jasy doing home? It's barely noon…"

"_There was an issue at school, she bit someone…and you aren't the only one that has to work. She's got off of school for the rest of week. I can't just sit around while you have to travel Laur."_

"Oh my God…Marc I can't come home, I have this press conference, I have to be there."

"What's wrong?"

"_Who's that?"_

"Don't worry about who I'm with Marc, you gave up that right remember? Hold on a second..." Laurali put the phone down and looked at Chris, "I knew it wouldn't be long, he's gotta work and Jasy has off school the entire week, I'm gonna have to fly back to Michigan. I'm gonna miss WrestleMania!!"

"Oh no, you're not. Give me the phone."

"_Earth to Laurali, I'm not wasting my minutes arguing with you on this…come get your daughter!"_

"Marcus, Chris Jericho here, we will be back in Michigan later tonight to pick up Jasolyn, make sure she is packed for the week. Don't worry about any dress clothes; I will personally take care of anything else she needs. I suggest that you start figuring this out with her; Laurali's job is going to require a lot of traveling from here on out." Chris said after he snatched the phone. He was trying to get into the character and what a better way to do it then by going off on the very man that was a pain in her ass. Being a heel has its perks.

"_Well she has to understand that I also have a job and a life, so fine you want to take her for a week, by all means be my fucking guest."_

"We will call you when we're back in Michigan. Until then do not ring this phone, make sure she is ready." With that Chris hung up the phone, "Man what a dickhead, he knew Mania was this weekend right?"

"Considering it's the same day as his birthday…"

"Ah…well we'll take Jasy off his hands, I'm sure you'd want her to enjoy this too. Besides it'd be nice to have a rugrat around."

"Miss your kids don't ya?"

"Yeah…but it'll help having her around."

"We'll have to keep track of her around Adam, she's a huge Edgehead."

Chris laughed at that, "Well by the end of it she'll be a Jericholic as well"

The limo slowed to a stop outside the Hard Rock Café and the fans were just lined up down the street for the event.

"Mr. Jericho, we're here sir."

"Showtime…remember our bet?"

"Can't wait to win"

Chris slid on his sunglasses and you could just see the change in his character. The door opened up and Chris stepped out of the limo almost immediately receiving jeers from the crowd. Reaching down he offers his hand to the disguised Laurali, he maybe an asshole to the fans but he's still a gentleman. The media ate that up, "who was this blonde standing beside him" were the questions they both heard as she took his arm. Both with smiles on their faces they made their way into the building.

"Well it's about time, we were gonna send the National Guard out to find you soon." Steph said as soon as they entered the door. "Who's the girl?"

Steph didn't recognize her…Laurali 1 Chris 0

"Rachael…" Laurali began to speak but Chris decided to speak for her.

"Stephanie McMahon, this is Rachael Marie, my image consultant. She was hired by my agent, I guess he thought that she would be able to help me a bit, especially with the new CD coming out soon and all."

"Ah well, welcome to the clan Miss…"

"Just call me Rachael, Ms. McMahon." She said in her best southern accent. Chris had to bite back a laugh. "I will say this is a right nice set up ya'll got here."

"Well thank you Rachael…have we met somewhere before, you look so familiar"

"I don't believe so ma'am, I would remember you I'm sure."

"Hey Chris about time you got here man, cutting it a bit close." Paul came up without even taking a second look to the blonde that was talking with his wife.

Laurali 2…Chris 0…

"Sorry Paul, things were interesting in Michigan. Laurali sends her regards about not being able to be here. She will be at the Hall of Fame ceremony. If it's ok with you Steph I would like to use the private plane just one more time to get her and her daughter. Her ex is being a dickhead."

"That will be no issue at all. Dad like her enough to want her to be there, especially with all the work that she put in to Shawn's match."

"Great…she will be eternally grateful…"

"CHRIS YOU'RE HERE!!!" A bubbly voice came from way off…

"sonofabitch…" Chris mumbled before turning around with a smile that wasn't totally pleasant but like the bimbo would know as she came up running and gave him a hug, "Hey there Barbie, didn't know you'd be here today."

"Course I'd be here silly, with the whole Diva's battle royal." Chris quickly broke the hug looking over towards Laurali who wasn't really trying to pay attention and of course this caught the real blonde's (DOUBT IT) attention towards the same and she had to double take... "Laurali??? Is that you?"

This caught Steph and Paul's attention as well. Of all the fucking people on the roster to be busted by…it just HAD to be Barbie FUCKING BLANK.

"Oh my GOD! LAURALI!!!!" Stephanie's voice damn near hit the tone that only dogs could hear. "I can't believe it…I mean how….why…"

Chris gave the same lecherous smile. Oh she was up shit creek…

"SHOWTIME GUYS!!!" Stage hand yelled up over the crowd.

Chris walked up next to Laurali before he left for the staging area. And whispered in her ear… "Oh it's SOOOO on" It was so soft that it sent shivers down her spine. He walked away leaving her in his wake and Stephanie with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok, girl talk NOW! What is with this get up?!?"

"Is there someplace more private we can talk about this?"

Steph lead Laurali to an office, something that was completely out of earshot of anyone that no one would hear them.

"Ok the reasons for the get up…remember what you told me after Raw two weeks ago. Don't be seen with each other. Well considering the recent turn of events…the wig was the best way to go…"

"WOAH what recent turn of events?"

"When Chris came to see me last night…well…"

"Are you two together?" Steph said with an almost half smile on his face.

"It's the beginning of something Steph, and I think it could be something for the ages."

"What's this about your daughter then?"

"Marc, he doesn't want to deal with her, so if it's ok with you guys, Chris wants to go pick her up and keep her with us for the whole weekend. I don't know what to make of him Steph, I've never met anything like him."

"So what's this thing he whispered to you before I took the stage?"

"I stupidly thought I could pull this off…so I made a bet, if I didn't get recognize…but since BARBIE, of all people, seen through it. I can't wait to see what he has in store"

Steph and Laurali enjoyed a good laugh as they sat in the office watching their men work. Steph's plan worked…for now…


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I wanna let you know that what happens in this story between Laurali's daughter and Chris when they are watching TV early in this chapter really happened to me and my daughter. Yeah you need to watch what you say around 5 year olds they will bust you on something so quick.**

**I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story…more to come after this believe me...sorry this is taking forever, I finally found free time!!!**

_____________________________________________________________________

"FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!! SON OF A BITCH!!!! Damn it…where are they?!?"

"Mommy??? You said a lot of bad words…"

"Yes Jasy I know, I'm sorry baby girl, go back to watching Penguins ok?"

Laurali was searching frantically throughout her Houston hotel room, like she was in the search for something rather important.

"Mommy, can I help you find what you lost?"

"Maybe baby girl, I think mommy forgot to pack something that I need for tonight for that ceremony that Uncle Chris is gonna take me too."

"That thing I can't go to right?"

"Right Princapessa, cause it's gonna be well after your bed time by the time it's all said and done. You're gonna be staying with Stephanie's girls while I'm away. You'll get to play and go swimming, watch lots of movies and eat junk food…a decent girl's night out, something mommy hasn't had cause your daddy is a…"

Knock to the door…his timing…impeccable…

"That would be Chris…can you go get the door for me?"

"K mommy," Jasy jumped off the bed and ran to the door opening it for Chris, "Hi Chris, mommy has been saying a lot of bad words."

Chris laughed, this was sort of the relationship he had established with Laurali's little girl since they picked her up Tuesday night. Chris even walked up to her ex's doorway when they had arrived to pick her up, just to make sure he wasn't gonna start anything with her. After they had done that they went to her house for her to pack up a few more things for the week.

"Mommy's cursing again huh? What do you think we should do to punish mommy? Take away her daily caffeine intake?"

"Do it Jericho and you won't be walking into WrestleMania straight…" Laurali said as she walked into bathroom. "Remind me again why I'm going shopping with Mickie? I have everything I need for the weekend…"

"Except a dress for the Hall of Fame ceremony." Chris spoke up as he sat on the floor with Jasy watching cartoons with her.

"Not like I'm gonna be seen during all of it…."

"You will for the after party…"

"Chris you like Penguins?" Jasy spoke up.

"I've never seen the new cartoon…My boy loves the movies though"

Silence filled the room for a little while until it came across about Mort wanting to touch King Julien's feet…and then Chris and Jasy were laughing.

"Mort has a foot fetish…" Chris said trying to catch his breath between laughing to damn hard, that was until a little hand tapped him on the shoulder

"Uncle Chris…what's a fetish???"

"Ummm….Laur???"

Laurali popped her head out of the bathroom and smiled, "Uh uh, you said it, you answer it…"

Chris was just getting set to try to water down the explanation when a wild knock came to the door in which he sighed in relief knowing it was Mickie James. Chris got up and answered the door allowing Mickie in like a shot. Chris just got out of the way as she did, jumping up and down on the bed making Jasy laugh and join her.

"Hi Chris! Hey Jasy!" Mickie said at the top of her lungs

"Mickie, one of these days you are going to mow some innocent person down and get sued and you'll be forced to calm down…" Chris said watching her and the little girl bouncing.

"Not on your life Jericho, besides you'll thank me later when Jasolyn falls asleep!"

"Hey Mick…you ready?" Laura said coming out of the bathroom

"When you get your shoes on yeah!"

"Oh I knew I was forgetting something…" Laurali said running into the bathroom once again she came back out basically hoping on one foot and she tripped and lost her balance. Luckily Chris was able to catch her; he helped her up and smiled at her. Laura couldn't help but laugh at her stupidity and smile back at Chris. Mickie and Jasy had stopped what they were doing and were watching the two of them.

"Aw, such a Kodak moment! I really need to learn to start keeping a camera on me at all times" Mickie said with a straight face "Ok time to go, Jasy behave for Chris ok?"

"Ok!"

"Don't go giving Chris a hard time. And you don't go giving her a ton of sugar…behave yourselves"

"Yes Mom" both Chris and Jasy spoke up at the same time. Laurali went over and gave Jasy a hug and kiss and she went to give Chris a kiss on the cheek but he had other things in mind, he turned and planted one on her causing Jasy to giggle. Yeah, remember that bet??? It was ON!!!

Mickie pulled her out of the room before she could respond. They had serious shopping to do. They entered the elevator heading for the lobby.

"Hey Mick…I'm gonna need your help."

"Why's that?"

"Well Chris and I made this stupid bet which he won, and well I think he's starting to cash in what we agreed on and I think I want something that's gonna just knock him for a loop."

"Oh girl, we'll make you so drop dead gorgeous he won't know whether to beg, borrow or steal for your affection" Micky said confidently "We're going to turn the tables on him big time"

"What would I ever do without you girl I swear"

Meanwhile back in the room….

"Hey Jasy, I got an idea, you wanna help me buy something nice and pretty for mommy tonight?"

"Yeah, she likes pretty things, like when I draw her pictures of flowers and stuff"

"Well I was thinking more along the lines of jewelry, something pretty for mommy to wear tonight."

"Uncle Chris, I wanna go to the party tonight, I be good I promise"

"Sorry lil one…mommy said no, but I'll make you a deal, I will buy you something as well, something nice and not only that I will take you to Tampa and you'll get to play with my kids, but you have got to be on your best behavior ok?"

"Fine…"

"God you really are your mother's daughter. I'm surprised she just didn't name you Laurali as well. Come on I'm sure her and Micky got a good head start"

Chris and Jasy left the room, on their search for what Chris had in mind. The night he spent with Laura earlier in the week he found out that one of her favorite all time movies was 'Pretty Woman' and he watched her as the scene came across where the two characters of the movie went to the opera, as the scene progressed he watched her get lost in that scene. He wanted her to feel that special tonight and for as long as she would let him do that. They had both been hurt by someone they cared deeply for. They both loved unconditionally only to have it blow up in their faces.

He was gonna cash in his bet tonight, there was no doubt on that, but he wanted to be a gentleman about it, not rush into anything in fear of something going awry. He had even planned on letting her and Jasy stay in his suite for the rest of the weekend. There was enough room for 4 more in there and he'd never notice probably, in fact on his way out he gave the manager specific instructions to move all their stuff to his room and what to do when her and Micky arrived back at the hotel. She'd probably kill him for it but it is "Anything you want".

"Ok what about this one?"

"NO! Purple is so not your color, Laur…"

"Mick, this is like the 6th dress I've tried on."

"Well what is Chris wearing?"

"This grey suit, with a striped shirt and a black tie. Course, he went to a tanning bed yesterday and it sort of backfired"

"Yeah I noticed that…"

"I didn't have the heart to tell him, but either way we know how well Mr. Jericho cleans up."

"Well…hmmm…try this one"

Micky handed her a black dress. Laurali looked it over for a second studying it.

"Oh Mick I don't know.."

"Try it on, you don't know till you try"

Laurali disappeared into the changing room again and as the minutes flew by…

"Laurali…come on…."

"Micky, come in here…"

Micky slid into the dressing room and all you heard is.

"Oh he will never know what hit him"

"Ok, what about this one? You think she'll like that?"

"It's really big, I don't like it"

"Well this isn't about you now is it. This is about your mom and what she would like"

"Uncle Chris, I'm really tired and hungry."

"Just a little bit longer Jasy, we're getting close, I know it. Your mom is simple, but elegant…what about…that's it! Jasy…what about that one right there, with that?"

"Ohhh Mommy would like that."

"You sure?"

"Uh huh. Uncle Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"You really like my mommy?"

"More than you know hun…something about your mom, I can't explain it."

"…Mommy doesn't cry anymore…"

Chris looked at the little girl, she doesn't sound like a 5 year old, and the confession that just escaped this child's lips really threw Chris back.

"She did that a lot huh?"

"After daddy left, he made her very sad, but she hasn't cried lately…cause of you."

"I hope that is true Jasy…your mom deserves the best and so do you"

Chris purchased the gifts and took Jasy around the mall. When they got to the food court they had to move quickly 'cause Chris caught the sight of Micky and Laurali standing at a coffee center chatting and laughing it up. Chris smiled cause the two women were becoming friends and Micky was one of the few diva's Chris actually liked. Chris was able to avoid them by some luck and the women went the separate way, with bags in tow.

"Looks like your mom found her dress"

"I bet she'll look pretty in it with that necklace and earrings you got her"

"Yeah…come on let's find you a pretty outfit for WrestleMania."

"Miss O'Neil, Miss James…please wait."

The manager of the hotel ran out practically out of breath before the two ladies entered into the elevator.

"Can we help you?" Micky asked.

"Yes, my name is James Mackley, I am the manager of this fine establishment, I was asked to give you a message. All your things Miss O'Neil have been moved to room 635 and this is the key to that suite"

"Mr. Mackley was it? I didn't request a suite. My daughter and I have been ok with our room since Wednesday." Laura said looking at the new keycard with a rather confused look on her face.

"Well, Mr. Jericho gave me specific instructions to have everything moved to this new room, I do hope you find everything satisfactory."

"Mr. Mackley, everything has been wonderful, thank you…ummm here is the old card."

"Thank you Ms. O'Neil, have a wonderful day. Ms. James…"

The manager walked away and Mickey looked at Laurali with a look of surprise.

"Isn't that Chris' suite?"

"Yeah, it is…what is he up too?"

"Laurali?" Chris said as he entered the door but there was no answer. Chris had dropped off a sleeping Jasolyn to Stephanie's nanny before he arrived to start getting ready for the Hall of Fame ceremony and party.

"Laur…you here?" Chris said walking up to the closed door to one of the 3 bedrooms he went to open the door only to have to slammed back on him.

"You can't come in here!" Laurali said from the other side of the door laughing along with a couple of others apparently in the room with her.

"You know if there is any Hot Lesbian Action going on in there, I think I have the right to know, it is my room" Chris said with a smile on his face.

With that the door opened a bit and Stephanie's head popped out of the room. "Your suite, Laurali's room, that you put her in without notifying her about it first."

"Funny Stephy, let me talk to Laurali"

"Sorry, she's busy at the moment, getting ready…and oh look at the time, perhaps you should oh I don't know, take a shower, try to even out that really bad tan you got, put that stuff in your hair that makes it stand on end. Put on your cheap, Armani wanna-be suit and by that time we might be done getting ready. By the way, the guys will be showing up shortly as well…"

And with that she slammed the door on his face again.

Oh the games we play…


	9. Chapter 9

"Come on girls, we'd like to get there before the ceremony actually ends." Paul yelled from the main room of the suite.

Chris looked over his shoulder towards the door the girls were hiding behind, which come to find out was, Steph, Mickie, Katie Lea and Laurali. Truth be told the guys were only waiting 15 minutes but for some reason Paul being well…Paul…was slowly losing his patience. Don't act like you were entirely surprised…

The door finally opened and Stephanie was the first to walk out. "You know Paul, you can't rush perfection"

"My apologizes my dear wife, but we all have limos awaiting us, and since we are the main eventers we can't be late"

"You are beginning to sound like my dad more and more every day"

"God help us all" Chris quipped

"Ladies it's show time" Steph shouted towards the door and Mickie and Katie Lea walked out of the room and joined their respective dates. Steph turned towards Chris "Laurali will be out as soon as we leave, she wanted to show you her dress privately. You better be on time…"

"Yes ma'am" Chris saluted with the box in his hand.

"Such a smart ass" Steph said as she walked out the door on the arm of Hunter.

"Ahem" Chris heard as soon as the door closed and turned with a start. His breath caught in his throat and if his jaw could hit the floor it would of, but the smile on his face formed shortly after. To him, she was a vision, the black dress she wore fit her practically perfect in every way. It flowed loosely down to her knees complete with a pair of strappy heels. Her hair was pulled up and it flowed back in lose curls.

"WOW, well your daughter was proved to be a liar?"

"Excuse me?"

"She said that the dress you found would make you look pretty…"

"I'm not pretty?"

"No…you're drop dead gorgeous" Chris said with a smile on his face as he made Laurali blush. "You seem to be uhhh ….missing a few things…"

Laurali looked down at her dress and realized she didn't have any jewelry on.

"Ah yeah, my little jewelry box didn't make it to Houston. I swore I packed it but things were so hectic I must've just forgot."

"Well Jasolyn and I went out today when you and Mickie went shopping and we picked you out a few things, these are from her…" Chris said as he handed her the smaller of the two jewelry boxes he was keeping a death grip on. He wouldn't even let Hunter or the two men that were the dates of the other two ladies even view them.

Laurali took the first box and opened up "Oh my…they're beautiful Chris" she said as she stared at a pair of dangling silver earrings.

"It goes well with this." Chris said opening up the larger of the two boxes that contained a necklace with similar to the earrings that she held. She reached to touch it and Chris had thought about pulling a Richard Gere but just the look on her face was enough to distract him.

"Help me put it on?"

"Absolutely"

They walked over to a spot where there was a mirror on the wall as Chris carefully put the necklace on as Laurali slipped her new earrings on. She couldn't help but smile seeing the picture that she was getting in the mirror, especially once Chris looked up at her through the mirror and wrapped his arm around her.

"Where's a camera when you need it?" she asked.

"It's almost too perfect, I'm waiting for a tornado to strike us. We deserve these moments and they will continue on as long as we let it. Now, we have a limo awaiting our arrival to take us off to the Hall of Fame show, I talked to Vince and he's got a surprise for you while I'm busy being a son of a bitch." Chris said with an evil smile.

"Part of the 'anything I want' bet?" Laurali said turning around.

"Oh I have only just begun, let's get to the show and after that is the party and then…" Chris said turning towards the door and opening it up awaiting her.

"Then?" Laurali said as she grabbed her purse and walked up to him.

"Well you just have to wait and see now won't you. Come on, if we're late Stephanie will kill us."

"Oh don't tell me you are scared of Stephanie…"

"I've worked with the woman for almost 10 years; you learn a thing or two after about 6…"

The door closed and they both headed for the elevator and made their way into the lobby. All heads turned as Chris Jericho and this unknown redhead walked through.

"Everyone is staring at me…" Laurali said rather uncomfortably fidgeting with her necklace.

"No they are staring at me, wondering how I could possibly have such a beautiful woman at my side"

"You flatter me way to much…" she said as she took his arm.

Laurali didn't notice as they were passing the desk but Chris gave a nod to the manager. As soon as they left the building he sent his workers to his room to start on the next part of Chris' great plan. The man is crafty.

The ride to the ceremony was riddle by questions from Laurali asking him what Vince's surprise was. Chris absolutely refused to give up anything on that or anything that he had planned tonight. Tonight was going to be special and she was going to feel on top of the world. Once they got to the Toyota Center Chris turned to Laurali before they exited the limo.

"Now, we're going to go in there, and I'm going to go find my seat. Vince said he'll be waiting for you so I want you to take this opportunity and make the best of it. Our boss has some serious high expectations for you and I don't want you to be thrown off guard by this."

"By what Chris? I mean why all the secrecy???"

Chris smiled and gave her a quick kiss before the door to the limo opened and he slid out there were some fans that were already there waiting for the superstars to arrive and when they seen him there were a mixture of cheers and boos. He straightened his jacket and buttoned it up before offering his hand to the woman by his side. They didn't give the fans time to react as he escorted her inside only to be met by Vince.

"Ah nice to see both of you, Chris remember your role tonight?"

"Yes sir, I better get to my seat, knock em dead Laur…" Chris said before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and making his exit.

"Sir, what the hell is he talking about???"

"Allow me to show you Ms. O'Neil."

Vince offered his arm and led her down the hall and into a room surrounded by monitors and people on headsets.

"Now, Laurali, you know how I usually I like to run things, especially the Hall of Fame ceremony?"

"Yes"

"Well tonight, I want you to run it. I will stay back here with you, but I will only cut in if you need me too. Tonight you are the director of the 2009 Hall of Fame ceremony."

Laurali's eyes got wide and she looked at Vince like he had lost his mind.

"What? Me? But…Vince…"

"You have the qualifications. You went to school for this if I remember reading correctly"

"Well yeah, but…this is big, this is…LIVE! I should just watch you, the master at work."

"Laurali, I am a big believer in getting right in there and doing it. Like I said, if you get over your head I will be right here to help, but I think you are ready for this. What do you say?"

She thought for a moment…

"Well let's meet the crew if I'm going to be bossing them around"

* * *

Vince stood in front of his employees and clinked his glass to gather their attention. The smile on Vince's face was only one of glee, everything went great tonight and the push for WrestleMania was set in stone and not only did his workers come through for him but the girl that he entrusted to direct the Hall of Fame on live television did a splendid job and he only had to point out one thing that was all. Now it was party time, one last hurrah before the granddaddy of them all.

"Great food, great drink and great friends. Tonight was only the first stop on this weekend. Tonight we have many people to thank starting with you guys, if it wasn't for you I'd be in the poor house" The crowd laughed "I would like to thank you all and a particular thank you to Laurali O'Neil, who was our director tonight and did an excellent job."

He went on to welcome the new Hall of Famers and from there the party started.

"I can't believe you got him to let me direct the show." Laurali said as she sat at the table with Chris, Edge, Cena, HHH and Steph.

"I didn't do jack, I merely suggested to Steph.." Chris said.

"And then I told dad he should highly consider it" Steph finished.

"I just can't believe you two. In fact allow me to show my thanks and get you two some drinks" Laurali said standing up.

"What about the rest of us?" Cena asked.

"John you still owe me for that cheesy pick up line. Get your own"

Everyone but John laughed as Laurali walked away and over to the open bar and ordered their drinks, when she heard a familiar annoying voice speak up.

"You know I don't get how she gets all these jobs. She's not that special, well maybe mentally special but she's not that great. But because she's kissed the ass of Stephanie and Vince and is probably fucking Chris since the day they met that doesn't mean she deserves all these high profile jobs. Especially directing. I'm refusing to watch it because I'm sure that she just destroyed it but Vince didn't see it cause she can do no wrong."

Laurali looked up and sure as hell there stood Vickie Guerrero talking to one of the Bella twins who seemed very uninterested but Vickie kept talking her ear off anyways. Vickie didn't even notice Laurali was right there and she kept spouting off at the mouth. Laurali stood there and just took it, Vickie didn't even give her a chance, and basically calling her nothing more than a ring rat.

"For all we know she could be sleeping with Vince too…poor Chris, all she's doing is using him until he can't do anymore for her and then he'll be thrown to the side just like his ex-wife did."

That did it, Laurali had heard enough and she walked up to Vickie, Brie didn't know what to make of this, "Brie stick around cause I want you to hear this, since Vickie here has decided to open her trap. First things first how dare you, how dare you even assume that I would whore myself out! Who do you think I am…YOU?" Laurali's voice carried over the entire room and everyone stopped. "I have done nothing but bust my ass and take my bumps and gone through HELL to earn my time in wherever Vince and Stephanie wants to put me. You sit there and you will tell anyone who listens that I'm nothing more than a ring rat? Well forget you, I don't need your approval for anything with my career, but you need to get one thing straight. What I do with my time with Chris is purely private and has no bearing on what I do for the WWE. Also as far as you assuming that I would just throw him aside, Chris is too good of a man for me to ever do that to. The next time I hear you open your fat fucking trap about me or Chris, it better be on script cause I will not hesitate to break your jaw."

The room completely silent Laurali turned on her heels and took a few steps when she heard "HOW DARE YOU! You are nothing but a fucking ring rat bitch and if Jericho has a brain cell left in that bleached blonde head of his he will drop you like the bad habit that you are. That's why your ex fucked around on you, that's why he got rid of you."

"VICKIE!!! ENOUGH!!!" Vince yelled from across the room.

Chris stood up and left the table and walked up to her. "Laur, don't, she's not worth it."

"And neither is she Chris. She's not worth your time or your energy." Vickie kept spouting off.

Laurali looked all around the room and all of them were speechless.

"What's the matter Laurali…speechless??? Guess you are all talk and no walk."

Laurali made eye contact with Chris and he smirked "Ok maybe just this once." She looked to Vince and all he could do was a simple nod. Laurali turned once again and all she could was smile.

"Vickie, let me answer all your questions with one simple thing"

Vickie stepped up and with venom in her voice said one thing "What?"

THAWP!!! And it's a vicious right hook by Laurali and down goes Vickie!!!! DOWN GOES VICKIE!

And down she went, like 2 tons of bricks and all Laurali did was turn and walk right out of the banquet room. She just couldn't believe what she had done, in front of everyone, she just laid out Vickie Guerrero in front of everyone.

"OH MY GOD! What did I just do?!?!" once she got to an area where she was alone, the pain was surging through her hand by now and she was completely embarrassed but it was her right, Vickie did nothing but call her a slut, and tried to bring her down in front of everyone. Everyone was waiting for it, she just couldn't believe she did it though and man did she really wish she had some ice now.

"Need something?" a familiar voice rang out.

Laurali looked over and there stood Chris with a bag of ice.

"My savior" she simply said.

"You know you are definitely now the talk of the entire roster. Especially the diva's, they have only been waiting to take that shot."

"So no one is mad?"

"Well when Vickie regains consciousness I'm sure she'll be bitching up a storm but that's nothing new. Vince was shocked but he understands in fact he told me to tell you that you have nothing to worry about and to make sure you didn't break your hand like you just broke Vickie's nose." Chris said as he took her hand and looked it over.

"I broke her nose??? Oh my God what the hell came over me?"

"The willingness to protect yourself and the ones you love. Come on let's sit down in better light so I can see this."

They both sat down where Chris could look at her hand and then gently placed the ice pack on it.

"If you had only heard the horrible things she said, Brie can attest to that too, she said I was using you to get ahead, I took all that I could from her."

"I know"

"I'd never use you, if I did then I'd be no better than Marcus or Jessica…"

"Laur, you don't have to explain to me, Brie told Vince everything and you have nothing to worry about. How does your hand feel?"

"Cold, but better thanks for asking. Chris, where do you see this going?"

"Your hand will heal…"

"No I mean you and I this…"

"Ah, well…how about I show you?"

"Show me?"

Chris stood up and offered his hand. "Come with me."

"Where?"

"To the suite of course…"

"But the party…"

"Is not important. Do you trust me?"

"Yes"

And with that Laurali took Chris' hand and they walked together to the elevator and up to their room where Laurali was about to get the surprise of her life.

**AN: I know I'm horrible but I promise you I will not be waiting forever between chapters this time around. Next chapter I promise will be great. I hope you enjoyed and please review.**


End file.
